Only Time Will Tell
by Rishi 'n Ryu
Summary: RKPeace Maker Kurogane crossover. The Shinsengumi takes Choshou member, Tokio, captive. Hajime Saitou is in charge of Tokio and Kenshin is assigned to get her back. Does love conquer all?


(A/N: This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fics. The story focuses mostly on Hajime Saitou and his briefly mentioned wife, Tokio. Tokio was mentioned _very very_ briefly in the Kyoto episodes (Legend of Kyoto) in the Anime.

Tokio was mentioned after Kenshin, Saitou, and Misao "liberated" a town from Makoto Shishio. They met a young boy named Eiji there whose parents and brother were murdered. Saitou there mentioned afterwards, that he'd be responsible for finding a home for Eiji who was around 12 or 13 years old. However the voice actor made him sound 14, but the character was way shorter than Misao who is 16. It was very humorus.

OOPS! I have said too much about that episode! My lips are sealed.

Anyways, I imagined how someone _like_ Hajime Saitou would ever fall in love. I also watched Peace Maker Kurogane which gave me a clever idea. Peace Maker Kurogane was focused on the Shisengumi. And ironically so was Saitou. So BINGO! Perfect! A RK and PMK crossover! Woot! So here is the story of how Tokio and Saitou fell in love... ENJOY!)

Only Time Will Tell

**Prologue**

"Excuse me?"

Sanosuke whirled around instinctively, preparing himself for the worst. In a way it was, at least personally to him. A young woman stood behind him, looking tired and travel worn. Gulping unsurely, the tall muscular man, scratched his head. His nails dug into the palm of his free, limp hand that hung by his side. Women weren't exactly his style, it was hard enough finding a decent way to treat the foxy doctor, Megumi. Then again, she was a tough cookie. So was Kaoru.

"Y-yeah? How can I help you missy-er I mean, Miss?" Sanosuke stumbled over his choice of words, feeling like a complete fool.

The woman just smiled, which made the brute feel even more nervous. Had he said something wrong? Was she upset because he refered to her as 'missy'? But, Sanosuke reminded himself, his speciality wasn't talking to women, it was endurance fighting.

"If it's not too much trouble," she started, "Can you give me directions to this place? I haven't been here ever since Edo was renamed Tokyo."

His chocolate eyes bugged out of his skull. Just how far had this lady come from anyway? She held out a thin slip of paper to Sanosuke. He took it gingerly from her delicate, outstretched hand.

The paper was blotchy from water dripped upon it and slightly torn. Confused and determined to translate the 'chicken scratches', Sanosuke turned the paper over, reading it from all positions. He made out "KAMIYA". That was enough for him to ask:

"Umm…Miss by any chance are you looking for the Kamiya dojo?"

The woman's face lit up with a smile that clearly stated, "Yes". Sanosuke exhaled deeply, shakily returned the paper to the woman who took it from his large hands. She tucked it away inside her simple kimono and bowed politely.

"Thank you. Can you show me the way to the Kamiya dojo? It's some what important I find a person who I believe is staying there," her smile faded.

Sanosuke blinked. Who the hell was this gal anyway? An ancient one at that; saying she hadn't been to the capital ever since it was known as "Edo". He dug his hands into his pockets, shifting his weight onto a differentleg.

"I could take you there Miss. I'm going there myself, actually," Sanosuke offered.

The woman nodded and bowed again, "Thank you very much sir. It's very kind of you."

Sanosuke grunted a reply and started to walk away down a familiar path towards home. The woman followed after the tall youngster clutching a small draw string bag that bounced off her knees. Sanosuke slowed his pace down a bit so the woman walked beside him. It was strange now to stroll beside a stranger; he couldn't quite relax yet. Who was this character and what exactly did she want with the dojo? Who did she want to see?

Wouldn't hurt to ask a few questions, Sanosuke thought decidedly.

"So…what exactly brings you here to Tokyo? Where'd you come from anyways?"

"My hometown is Kyoto. I came here looking for a very old…well someone I once knew," she said, glancing up at Sanosuke. He didn't seem convinced so she added, "Quite briefly actually, he was a survivor of the revolution."

Now _that_ was a piece of information. Sanosuke's eyes widened. Only one resident of the Kamiya dojo had lived through the revolution. Kenshin. Kenshin Himura.

"Kenshin…" Sanosuke murmured, not realizing his strolling "companion" had overheard him.

She looked down to the dirt path. The path wasbeside the river banks covered in spring grass. The walkhome, must have been the longest, most boring one that Sanosuke had everventured on.It wasuncomfortably silent, the two found nothing to talk about.Sanosuke led thewoman passed the markets, the houses,and other Tokyo residents. The woman looked around her surroundings, appearing to be'enjoying' herself.The pair was quiet until Sanosuke came to an abrupt halt in front of the old wood gates that looked into a large courtyard and path to the main house.

"Well here we are, the Kamiya dojo," said Sanosuke quite dully as he moved on past the dojo sign with the woman lagging behind him.

Almost immediately, the two came upon Yahiko and Kaoru who were practicing outside, in full kendo clad. Kaoru stopped overlooking Yahiko's training, her azure eyesmoving beyond,to Sanosuke with his "friend". Yahiko noticed. He gaveKaoru senseian agitated frown. Why did they have to stop?

"Oh Sanosuke, welcome back," Kaoru walked past Yahiko ignoring his looks of complaint. Politely, she addressed Sano's "friend". "Hello. I'm Kaoru Kamiya, may I help you?"

The woman bowed low with respect for the teacher and again to Yahiko who had reached Kaoru's side. The two were struck with the woman's beauty. She wasn't a real looker like Megumi, who was rather "above average" as Megumi put it, or beautified herself with make ups. She was a natural, and seemed to do nothing to make herself pretty.

It was a trait, Kaoru deeply envied, and admired ironically. Yahiko who had little interest in girls (with an exception of Tsubame), paid little attention to the new comer's looks, he was mostly annoyed with her disruption of his practice session.

The woman had dark eyes, black; not cruel of dirty like coal but a soft, gentle black like a raven's feather. Her long tresses felt in swirls and waves. Not curly, just a hint of waves in her mocha colored hair that fell down her back. Her kimono was a simple one, a spring theme decorated with branches of new blossoms. Kaoru was quite attracted to a silken yellow material draped around the woman's delicate neck and hung about her shoulders; was it was present from a beloved?

_It seems so expensive too…_Kaoru murmured in her mind softly.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this," she apologized before Sanosuke found a moment to speak up.

"She says she comes from Kyoto and wants to speak to an old acquaintance of hers," Sanosuke explained to Kaoru. "I think she wants to talk to Kenshin."

That name seemed to strike something in the woman's memory. She pondered a little with a thoughtful look before raising her glance to meet Kaoru's.

"Yes, that's who I came to see. Kenshin Himura, I believe is his name," she tilted her head with a distant look in her eyes, which made Kaoru wonder deeper.

Nodding, Kaoru stepped backwards and faced the main house.

"Kenshin!"

Almost immediately a face full of long red colored hair popped around the main house door. Kenshin blinked and stepped outdoors, in his usual day to day garb, thoroughly confused yet obediently. Stratching his head with a crooked grin he bowed politely to his visitor.

"Er…oro…oh excuse me. I'm Kenshin Himura, that I am. Ummm…please forgive if I'm being rude, but have we met before?" Kenshin smiled with a twinge of guilt, he hoped to hide.

A distant look seemed to wash over in the woman's eyes. Kaoru stared with wonder, still repeating: Who is she? She had indeed traveled far as she claimed. Sanosuke tapped his foot impatiently on the dojo ground.

"Oh! It's not a rude question; I wouldn't expect you to completely remember. I imagine you don't like to look back on the past, so please forgive _me_ if I seem…intruding upon your memories. But…" the lady hesitated, pushing some curls behind an ear. "I just _knew_ I had to find you once I heard you had been in Kyoto to remove Makoto Shishio and the Juppon Gatana. So I came wandering here from Kyoto to Tokyo. It's been a long journey but I believe it hasn't been a fruitless effort."

She laughed a little.

"After all, I did find you."

Kenshin nodded, but internally he frowned. _'Intruding upon your memories.' _Those close to him knew of his tormenting past and perilous training with Hiko, usually didn't dwell on it knowing how it upset Kenshin. Rather haunting really, he admitted dully to himself.

"Ah…well…why don't we go inside? I don't want to strain yourself after such a long journey. Is that alright Miss Kaoru if I talk to Miss-What did you say your name was?"

"It's Tokio. Tokio Saitou."

Kenshin froze in midstep. Tokio SAITOU? As in Hajime Saitou? Was she related? Sanosuke's eyes bugged out of his skull at the name with similar reactions of Kaoru and Yahiko.

"Would that mean your related to Hajime Saitou?" Kenshin gulped.

Tokio nodded with a pleasant smile.

"Oh yes. I'm his wife."

"ORO!"

"WHAAAAAT!"

"Why that sly wolf (poor girl, she musta been desperate.)"

"Buddha I tell you."

Tokio continued to smile good naturedly which caused Kenshin to feel twangs of guilt, having blurt out this fact in front of her. He bowed his head deeply while he laughed nervously and the others fell into silence.

"I'm very sorry if I offended you Miss Tokio, but it's suprising to hear of your marriage to Saitou. Ahhh how long has this been?" Kenshin asked straightening himself up, Kaoru felt her cheeks grow warm with her own guilt.

"Oh not long actually, we married towards the end of the revolution. And I'd say we've been married for...about…seven years now. It's not been long but we go back to before the revolution and when the Shinsengumi and Choshou clashed."

"Has it really been that long?"

Kaoru's gaze dimmed for a moment, sighing deeply with no sound to attract attention. _I wonder what he and that woman share. What are you thinking of Kenshin? Right now…_Kaoru stared at the man sitting nearby her, his head of red tresses and his cross shaped scar. Kenshin Himura was such a mystery. Sanosuke observed Kenshin's distant sounding voice with quick interest while Yahiko remained in the dark.

Tokio suddenly broke the trance and began to apologize.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that well I have to be frank; I wanted to ask you if you knew any information about one of the old members of the Shinsengumi. Please it means everything to me," Tokio leaned forward with a desperate look in her eyes.

Kenshin gulped before he nodded bravely. Sanosuke pounded a fist into the floor, casting a dark look at Tokio.

"Just what is the damn reason you came here? I don't like to sit here in the dark unknowingly! Spit it out!" he demanded roughly.

Kaoru was startled, "Sanosuke!"

Kenshin put a hand up in protest with silenced Kaoru and caught Sanosuke's full attention. Yahiko pouted and clutched his bokken more firmly growing impatient like the ex-gangster. The boy of ten years grew fidgety in his position on a purple cushion at the far end of the table on the visitor's left. He was already annoyed at having to sit near her; Yahiko felt uncomfortable sitting nearby a stranger and a pretty one at that.

Yahiko wasn't experienced in visiting with girls, he'd rather train instead. Yet, Kaoru and Sano would tease, would take any opportunity to see little Tsubame at the Akabeko's.

"Hold on Sano, I believe Miss Tokio has a perfectly good reason that she came here. Our questions will be answered as soon as she's given time to explain herself. Miss Tokio came a long way by herself with Saitou to help her along the journey so-" Kenshin was cut off by Tokio's embarrassed tone.

A tinge of pink had reached Tokio's cheeks and she fiddled with the material of her simple kimono. It took her a moment to final speak.

"Well you see…he doesn't know I'm here."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

The residents of the Kamiya dojo leaned forward in complete shock. Kenshin's eyes bugged out which his "oro" face that the others knew too well. Kaoru gasped.

"But Miss Tokio…you came from Kyoto all by yourself? Without an escort! Isn't that dangerous for a woman to out and about all by herself?" Kaoru exclaimed.

Tokio shook her head, a few strands of hair falling from behind her ear, which she quickly moved back into place. She smiled sheepishly and scratched her head.

"W-well I didn't tell him, because we had a little argument. So I decided to leave for a little while. And besides I had a perfectly good reason to return to Edo-I mean Tokyo and find the Kamiya dojo. Saitou will be alright, he's been looking after Eiji with me after all and Saya too," Tokio countered. "Anyway, done to the point. Kenshin, I have come to ask you if you know the whereabouts of one of the former members of the Shinsengumi. The Choshou clan had plently of information."

Kenshin looked to the ceiling, as if he was trying to think deep into every corner of his mind. There was a brief silence before Yahiko broke the ice.

"So you lived through the revolution right? Whose side were you on? With the Choshou or the Shinsengumi? Did you believe in the revolution? To end the emperor's reign?" Yahiko inquired with much interest.

Kaoru frowned at her top pupil to Yahiko's stubborn glare.

"Yahiko! Don't fire so many questions at once!"

"Oh be quiet ugly!"

"What'd you say!"

"UGLY! U-G-L-Y! UGLY!"

"Why you little-"

"Oh it's quite alright," Tokio protested with a warm smile which caused Kaoru and Yahiko to freeze in mid fighting.

A smile?

Tokio reached out to ruffle Yahiko's hair which mystified him greatly. She also had a twinge of sadness to her. Like that was what she used to do to a son or something. Sanosuke snorted.

"So you're another survivor huh? So whose side were you rooting for anyway Miss?" he asked in a lax tone.

"Side?" Tokio blinked. "Well now…I was born into the Choshou clan. But I was a captive of the Shinsengumi. Really, I didn't believe in the revolution and all that bloodshed. I didn't agree with the Choshou's reasoning nor the Shinsengumi's. I was on no side. I'd rather have died than make a choice."

Sanosuke stared at the woman for a moment with no expression. Die, huh? He leaned back against the wall, completely relaxed.

"So you'd rather die huh? Weren't you afraid?" he asked.

"No," was the simple answer. "I didn't fear death or pain. I feared for the welfare of my loved ones. Mostly for the children mixed into the confusion and hatred of war."

There was more silence. Tokio finally spoke up again.

"Which brings me to my point Kenshin. I am searching for one of those children. He was lost after the major battle of the Shinsengumi, their downfall. I've been looking for him ever since. He ought to be now…twenty nine since he was only fifteen all those years ago. It's been fourteen years; ten since the revolution and four during the gap," Tokio's black gaze met Kenshin's, their gazes locking.

Kenshin stared back, his violet eyes inquired more from Tokio. Kenshin wrapped himself up in memories, thinking hard and deep. Kaoru observed the two, upset. She wasn't able to share the pain with them. Strangely, she wished she did, so she might comfort Kenshin when he was despaired. But she couldn't. She was born too late.

"His name," quietly Kenshin questioned. "What was the boy's name?"

"Tetsunosuke Ichimura. And he had an older brother named Tatsunosuke Ichimura. Tetsu looked a little like you, it was odd. He was a comrade and close to another samurai, Okita Souji. Souji was a former pupil of Hajime's before Hijikata took him under his wing. He was what others called a "Demon's child". I'm sure you'd know of that reference," Tokio commented.

Kenshin said nothing in reply for a while. The silence had returned, filling the room with uneasiness. There was a soft snoring (Sano was bored) and several impatient grunts and groans (Yahiko doesn't know patience is a virture), before Kenshin finally spoke.

"Miss Tokio," he said apologetically. "My memory seems to have failed me that it does. I just don't quite remember…"

Tokio smiled, shaking her head. Some dark curls fell from behind her eyes, shielding her gaze from the others. She brushed a hand past, replacing them behind her ear.

"That's alright, I didn't expect you to. I'm sorry to have bothered you," she said quietly and began to rise to her feet, Sano stopped her.

"Wait," Sano began, Tokio turned to face him, confused. "Wait, you come all this way to ask a question and leave when Kenshin can't remember? That's pathetic!"

Tokio gave Sano a weak smile, Kaoru felt herself bristling. How could Sanosuke be so rude to her? Honestly, it wasn't like he knew how to treat women properly. Kaoru sighed mentally, she felt sorry for the girl fated to marry him.

"W-well I am intruding already. I don't have anything more to say, honestly-"

Yahiko cut her off.

"I want to hear about Kenshin and the Shinsengumi! I want to know about Kenshin; you know about all that right? I bet Saitou told you didn't he?" Yahiko fired all at once.

Tokio thought for a moment, before sitting down again on her mat. She closed her eyes before she began. She wore another distant smile.

"Well that wouldn't hurt, especially since you wouldn't know about those days completely, like I do. Like Kenshin and Saitou do. Kenshin appeared when the Shinsengumi first heard of the child prodigy used by the Choshou clan. The bloody revolution had just started to begin…"

* * *

(A/N: Well? A bit of a teaser? Yes it's a bit slow, I have to admit. But I promise the second chapter will be far more interesting and humorous. It will be a funny story but much more a romanitc drama. Only not overly dramatic and gloomly. I've never been fond of silly soaps (exception of Meteor Garden), so I make sure to humor parts of the story. 

Oh! For those of you readers, who have never read/watched Peace Maker Kurogane (it's very good!), but know RK. Souji Okita in Peace Maker Kurogane...is not quite the same Souji Okita in the OAVs of RK. It's basically just the character appearance that separates the two. Otherwise, they are the same character! The appearance actually isn't very different, it's mostly that the PMK Souji looks a little like a girl.

Stay tuned! I think since I've pre-written/pre-edited/pre-revised this story, I'll write/update this story along with SDFG (Samurai Deeper Kyo fic). Both are far along so I'll just do it doubly. LEAVE ME LOVELY REVIEWS! I'm eager hear your comments about my first RK fic.)


End file.
